


The Most Inevitable Thing

by CrashHale



Series: Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 Submissions [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Communication, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: When Archie breaks up with her and starts dating Veronica the following week, Betty's best friend Sweet Pea comes up with a plan to make everyone in school jealous.Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 // SweetBee
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea
Series: Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 Submissions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718428
Comments: 30
Kudos: 75
Collections: Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing at least another chapter. If the rating changes and more tags are added, I will make a note at the beginning of the second chapter.

Sweet Pea had always been the most loyal person in Betty’s life. Sure, he fought too much and had a bad temper, he made some bad choices and was a bit of a man whore, but he was one of her best friends, always there to protect her when she needed it, always there for the happy and the sad moments, without fail.

When Archie broke up with her and began dating the new girl the following week, she was completely mortified and heartbroken. She loved him and she really thought he loved her too. 

“I’ll fucking kill him,” Sweet Pea threatened, “then we’ll see who wants to date him when he’s a corpse,” 

He was pacing the small trailer she shared with her mother and sister and the last thing she really needed was for him to make things more dramatic. But she couldn’t help it, the tears wouldn’t stop and Sweet Pea had a way of annoying anything out of her that he wanted to hear.

“You have to promise not to do anything stupid, Pea,” she sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. _Gross,_ she thought. 

“You know I told you when you started dating him that he was a fucking dumb ass jock,”

She sniffled again and gave him a confused look. Sweet Pea was on a number of sports teams as well. 

“That’s different,” he corrected easily, “I’m only doing it because my old man can’t pay for college and I need the scholarships,”

Betty wanted to tell him that’s what Archie was doing, but she thought it better not to get into that now. It didn’t matter. 

She hiccuped through another sob. “What makes it worse is he’s happy with someone new and I’m just the lame dumped loser girl,”

“You may be a dork, Cooper, but the last thing you are is lame or a loser,”

She slumped back on the couch. “What am I going to do?” she asked, not exactly expecting a response or solution.

Sweet Pea stopped his pacing. “You know what would drive Andrews crazy?” he asked. 

Betty curiously watched as the gears turned inside his head.

“You know how he was always insecure about our friendship? We should prove him right and start dating,”

Betty’s next sniffle stopped mid way. She frowned at him. He was good looking and she liked him of course, but she’d never thought about dating him.

“I mean think about it - he’s jealous of me. Makes sense. I’m smarter, better looking, I have bigger muscles, I’m taller, I’m a better player, I get way more girls, I’m not a ginger f-“

“Modest. You forgot modest,” she added, cutting him off, smiling for the first time that day. 

He shrugged. He was never one to apologise for being into himself. He plopped down on the couch with her, all the room disappearing with his large frame next to hers. He put his arm around her and even though he’d done it a million times before, Betty really felt it this time. It was so comforting and nice with her frayed emotions.

“Come on, it’ll be great. Andrews will see you’re dating a much more superior being and I’ll get so many more girls if they think I’m taken,”

She frowned at him, pulling away slightly. He was serious. 

“If we're going to be in a pretend relationship, there’s no way you’re allowed to sleep with other girls. How’s that going to make me look?”

He sighed and thought about it for a second. “Okay, if you do this with me, I promise I won’t get with any other girls,”

She smiled, because she really didn’t think he could do it. He was so used to getting hit on and getting laid. It’s why he’d never been in a real relationship before. He was keeping his options open. There were so many.

“But if I can’t get any anywhere else, you better give me something to work with,” he wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

“Ew, Sweet Pea,”

He laughed and she could tell he’d just said it to get her mind off Archie for awhile. 

She thought about it. Sweet Pea was this elusive guy that many of the girls tried to date but couldn’t, so it might look good that he’s finally settling down with her. And he was right, Archie would hate it. He was always so jealous of Sweet Pea when they were dating that it kind of turned her off at times.

Betty could do with a distraction, and she imagined fake dating her best friend could be fun. 

.

The weekend had been just what she needed. She tried to focus on catching up with school work and taking some ‘me time’ to recover from the break-up and all the crying she’d been doing recently.

She thought Sweet Pea would probably abandon their little idea of a fake relationship and hadn’t brought it up with him since Friday night. It was for the best. What seemed like a good idea on a Friday afternoon always looked different come Monday morning.

When she saw Sweet Pea heading down the hallway towards her, she smiled, about to greet him as she usually did, when he shouted, “Hey, baby girl,” and practically sweeped her up by her waist, holding her close and giving her nowhere to go as he placed a full blown kiss to her lips.

Her eyes widened in shock but her brain quickly caught up, closing her eyes and giving into the kiss so it wouldn’t look strange to all their onlookers.

She pressed her hands against his strong chest when he didn’t let go, only deepening the kiss, his tongue slipping between her lips until all she could taste was something very distinctly Sweet Pea.

She wasn’t sure what to think.

By the time he let her go her heart was pounding and her face was probably red as a tomato. There were a few whistles throughout the hallway and someone, she couldn’t tell who, made a comment about calling it.

Sweet Pea was giving her a half lazy, half cocky smile, proud of himself for catching her off guard so badly, no doubt.

“Want me to carry your bag, babe?”

She eyed him before glancing around, seeing if others were still looking, then grabbed the front of his sweatshirt and forced him to the closest empty classroom she could find.

“She can’t get enough,” she heard him commenting to an onlooker, making her push him more roughly into the room, closing the door behind them.

“What the hell, Pea?”

“What?” he asked, easily sitting up on one of the desks.

“ _What?_ ” she asked. “You literally just shoved your whole tongue down my throat,”

“Did you love it?” he asked, his lazy smile replaced by an excited one. He was impossible. 

She rolled her eyes, not allowing herself to even think about how nice it had actually been. She never thought about the fact that he probably was a good kisser, what with all the practice he got.

“You can’t just kiss me like that,” she explained, “we aren’t actually dating,”

“Who says?”

She frowned. _What?_

“I mean, I said we should date, you’re the one who thought I meant it as pretend,”

There was no way he actually meant real dating. He had gone on about how he could get more girls if they thought he was dating her. He wouldn’t have said that if he actually wanted to date her.

A bell rang, indicating she had to get to her class. “We’ll talk about this later, I’m going to be late,”

He hopped off the desk and followed. “Want me to walk you to class?”

She grunted her answer, hearing him chuckle behind her as she fastened her walk and left him behind.

.

Betty was so nervous about what would happen when she saw Sweet Pea again that she broke classroom rules and texted him from under her table during the second period.

She made him promise he wouldn’t just kiss her like that again and it would have to be enough until they could talk after school and sort out the rules. 

Thankfully they didn’t have the same lunch period that day and she could eat her food without worry that he’d jump her once again.

She still couldn’t believe him.

Too wrapped up in her own thoughts, she was caught off guard when Archie pushed ahead in line and stood behind her.

“So I was right, huh?”

She frowned as she looked back and up at him. Was he serious? He hadn’t spoken to her since he dumped her and now he dared talk to her about this.

“Excuse me?”

“You and SP, I called it,”

She couldn’t believe that Sweet Pea actually called it. She hadn’t expected news to travel so fast, but she should have known better than to underestimate the power of the gossip queens at their school. They worked fast when news of the break up hit, and they were doing the same now.

“You have some nerve talking to me right now,” she said, stepping forward in line when it moved and paying for her meal.

Archie stepped out of the line as she did, following her. 

“I always said there was something between you two,”

She felt the tension in her jaw and shoulders, and even though she was still so heartbroken over losing him, she wanted so badly to hurt him, like he had hurt her.

“Well I guess you were right,” she replied, holding her head high. She went to walk away when he grabbed her elbow.

She stopped and looked at him in shock. How dare he?

He quickly let go, offering an apologetic look as he backed off. “I just hope he doesn’t break your heart. You have any idea how many girls I’ve seen him hooking up with? The guy can’t say no.”

She chose to ignore his words and with nothing but another hard look, she continued walking away. Archie was the one to break her heart. 

She shouldn’t have been surprised, but not long after she had sat down and begun eating, a few of the gossip queens joined her, excited to talk about Sweet Pea.

She didn’t give them much, but she was enjoying the jealous looks from Archie too much to ask them to leave. 

With Betty’s confirmation, the news was officially out. Betty was dating her best friend.

.

Betty paced Sweet Pea’s trailer as he laid sprawled out on the old saggy couch. He’d just come home from field practice and was icing his shin, watching her with lazy amusement as she went on and on about rules and boundaries they couldn’t cross.

No one could know this was fake, not even their friends. It would be so embarrassing if anyone found out. It would make her look so pathetic, like she asked him for this.

“And absolutely no kissing me like that again,”

He snorted. “No kissing, huh? But you’re okay giving the gossip queens details about our steamy sex,”

She gasped, her face, neck and chest immediately burning in embarrassment. She hadn’t actually said anything, she just let the girls think what they wanted. It wasn’t her fault their minds went to a dirty place. 

She let them read between the very few words she’d actually said. She was enjoying the attention too much, and Archie’s jealousy. 

Before she could explain herself, Sweet Pea spoke. “Don’t worry, Cooper, I already have a reputation for being good in the sack… I can show you if you want,” he winked.

She only grew hotter. “Don’t be disgusting. I have no interest in sleeping with you,”

She did sometimes wonder what all the fuss was about though, making herself redder still at the thought. 

She thought she saw a hint of offense behind his amused expression. “You’ve slept with me plenty of times,”

She rolled her eyes. Yes, he was right, as kids growing up they had had plenty of sleep overs, and they’d even fallen asleep together during some late nights as teenagers too. But there was nothing romantic about it. They were just that comfortable with each other.

“Anyway,” he said, “I have to be able to kiss you. What’s it going to look like that I can’t kiss my own girlfriend?”

She bit her lip, thinking about it. “Okay, you’re allowed to kiss my cheek and put your arm around my shoulders and waist,”

He rolled his eyes. “Careful now, people might think you’re easy,”

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. With his long arms, and the limited space in the trailer, he easily reached for and grabbed her, pulling her on top of him and making her scream with a mixed in laugh.

Despite the fun mood in the trailer and their playful teasing, she still couldn’t help but wonder if maybe this was a bad idea.

.

A couple of weeks fake dating Sweet Pea had totally turned her world around. Betty had never been super popular but she was never an outcast either. She ran the school newspaper and was a cheerleader, so she was pretty involved with school and attended both academic and sporting events.

But ever since she had become Sweet Pea’s girlfriend, she had apparently grown more interesting. Sweet Pea had been right, all the girls praised her, and were probably a little jealous too, that she had been the one to finally lock him down. Why was she so special, people wondered, and all of a sudden were talking to her much more than usual. 

Even though she wasn’t really the special girl to make him settle down, it was fun pretending with him. He was much sweeter than she expected him to be, treating her like she really was someone he couldn’t get enough of.

Whenever they were together he always had an arm around her, acting like she was his sun. He’d even given her a fresh picked flower a couple of times. 

No one had ever given her flowers before. 

One night, after practice for both of them, they grabbed a booth at Pop’s, deciding to treat themselves.

Instead of sitting across from her like he usually did, he slid in next to her, his arm extended behind her. He stole her fries as she sipped her milkshake. She gasped in disbelief, grabbing another fry and throwing it at him, beginning a french fry fight.

When the bell indicated new patrons, Betty saw a flash of red hair followed by perfect midnight black.

She wanted them to see that they hadn’t broken her and that she was here happy with someone else, even if it was fake.

As Sweet Pea was picking a fry out of her hair, she quickly brought a hand up to his cheek and leaned in, kissing him directly on the mouth.

She could tell he was surprised but he gave into it within seconds. A low chuckle from deep in his chest made her heart skip a beat, allowing herself to feel his lips completely on hers as his fingers gently brushed her jaw and moved to the back of her neck, bringing her even closer.

This kiss was fooling even her, and she knew it must look very deep and intimate to anyone who might be watching.

She let herself melt into it, tilting her head slightly to deepen the kiss even further. It was the kind of kiss she could get lost in, if she hadn’t done it completely for the audience they had.

She moaned softly as the kiss broke, Sweet Pea’s warm hand still on the back of her neck holding her close.

“Whoa, Cooper… What happened to no kissing?” His deep, dark eyes were hooded and sparkling with bliss as he watched her.

She broke their stare to glance towards Archie and Veronica’s direction. “We have an audience,” she explained.

Sweet Pea’s eyes changed, his brow creasing. When he looked to see who had entered, he pulled his hand away from her neck and sat back.

She suddenly got this horrible feeling like she had said or done something wrong. “What?”

He pulled away more, sitting up. “Cold blooded, Cooper,” he commented.

As she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, Sweet Pea grabbed the check that had been placed on their table with their food and slid out of the booth completely.

“I’m going to use the bathroom and pay the bill, finish your food,”

Her mouth stayed open, her brow creasing in worry as she watched him walk away. Why was he upset? It had been his idea to make Archie jealous and that’s just what she was doing.

She chewed on her lip as she glanced across the dinner at Archie and Veronica, then directed her gaze out of the window and watched the gentle rain that had started.

She was going to apologize to Sweet Pea as soon as he got back. For whatever it was she did wrong. She didn’t often disappoint him and she hated the thought of having done so now.

It felt like a lifetime, even though it had only been a few minutes, when he returned. Instead of sitting back down next to her he sat across from her in the booth, pulling his basket towards him and making her heart drop.

She was too emotional to say another word, instead she silently sipped at the shake.

.

Sweet Pea drove them back home in his dad’s beat up old truck in silence. She’d never felt so unsure around him before. It was strange. 

She was wet from the drizzle that had turned into a downpour and found herself shivering despite already wearing the big jacket Sweet Pea had offered her before they left Pop’s.

When he parked and they continued to sit there in silence, she chanced a look at him, his dark hair dripping with wetness still.

“Pea?” she asked softly, unsure still if she should speak. “What’d I do wrong?”

He was more serious than she’d ever seen him and it scared her. The last time he’d gone this long without cracking a joke or laughing was when his mom died.

She watched with an aching heart as he closed his eyes and his jaw tensed.

Was it because she kissed him after they’d agreed not to? She thought he was okay with it, that it was just her that had first had a problem with it.

His eyes finally opened and it felt like forever for him to turn and look at her. She never wanted to hurt him, but she feared she had somehow.

“Do you really not know how I’ve felt about you all these years?”

She momentarily forgot who she was and his words acted like a puzzle piece in her head, slowly getting pieced together one by one. She had no words for the confusion she felt and found herself second guessing what he might mean.

He sighed and when he reached his hand over to caress her cheek, her eyes fluttered closed at the contact. 

“You can’t like me… Not like that,” she said, speaking the words as if they were his, as if she were speaking for him.

“Come on, Cooper… of course I do,”

She shook her head, feeling like she might cry. Where was this coming from? He’d never been this serious with her and he’d never made any mention of this to her before. It couldn’t be true.

“Why are you doing this, Pea?” It wasn’t nice for him to tease her like this.

“Why am I telling you how I feel?” he asked gently.

She had seen him be kind before, especially with her, but this was so much more intimate, so much more scary.

“You don’t like me, Pea… You… you’re been with half the girls in school,”

“Yeah,” he half laughed, at some joke she wasn’t getting. “So I could continue to lie to myself about you,”

She pulled his hand away from her cheek, but didn’t let it go, holding it between them over the stick. “I don’t get it,”

“I knew you wouldn’t feel the same, and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship like I probably have now… And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I don’t want you to think you’ll lose me as a friend… It just hit me wrong tonight, I guess, seeing how much you still care about Andrews.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat, amazed and taken back by all the honesty.

“Even when I was dating him he wasn’t as important to me as you are,”

He frowned, looking at her and reminding her of the little boy who had just lost his mother. The two of them had gotten each other through really hard times - his mom’s death, her father’s abandonment. And here they still were, in one piece, together. 

“You’re my best friend,”

He squeezed her hand and nodded. “I know that’s all we’ll ever be… I’m sorry if I made this weird… Please tell me this won’t change us,”

She thought about it, looking over his handsome and familiar face. She really admired how brave he was being, how open he was to vulnerability, and she realized that the last couple of weeks of fake taking him had been some of the best of her life.

“It’s going to change,”

Sweet Pea pulled his hand away and gripped the steering wheel, that anger that she was so used to finally surfacing. She hadn’t meant for it to sound that way.

She reached forward and took one of his hands off the wheel, so she could climb over the stick and slid into his lap.

He looked up at her with confusion but she still felt his arm moving around her waist. She cupped his face and kissed him again, smiling when his arm around her tightened and he kissed back eagerly.

“I think kissing my best friend makes me your girlfriend as well now,” she said against his lips, smiling when he forced another happy kiss to her lips.

She gave into it, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding him even closer. 

This time she thought of no one but him and them, about how right and real this felt. There had never been a boy she cared about more, and there had never been a boy who she knew cared just as deeply about her.

As they kissed in the darkness of the car, the rain pounding on the hood, she let herself give into the most inevitable thing in her life. This suddenly felt like it was always going to happen.

And she couldn’t be happier that it was. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I posted the wrong thing earlier. Here is the actual second and final chapter.  
> Please note the rating has changed and there is smut.
> 
> Edited by PeaceBlessingsPayton

“I can’t believe you’re both going to be out of the house next year and I’ll be all alone,” Alice said, making Betty smile sympathetically at her as she sat cuddled up on the couch with Sweet Pea. 

They were in her living room, having had a family dinner with her mother and sister, and now, even though they were meant to be watching a movie, her mother was talking about how much she dreaded when both Betty and Polly would be moving out. 

“I’ll still be next door, Mrs. C,” Sweet Pea told her. 

Betty turned her head to look at him, thinking he was so sweet to be assuring her mother that way. She tried not to think about the way her heart tightened whenever she thought about not being able to see him every day.

Her school was only three hours away, so they could still see each other. It was a hard decision but it was her first choice and she wanted to do it. 

Sweet Pea had chosen the option closest to home that also offered the best scholarships. Soon they’d have to travel to see each other on the weekends. It would suck but they’d make it work. She didn’t want to think about it now. 

Their relationship was new and they still had plenty of time before the end of the school year. 

“Thank god for that,” her mother said, averting her eyes to the television, but Betty knew she wasn’t really watching. 

Her mother had abandonment issues and she felt bad, but she had to live her life. She snuggled closer into Sweet Pea, sharing a blanket with him. 

She was glad both their parents were so receptive to their new relationship. Her mother hated Polly’s boyfriend, and she wasn’t Archie’s biggest fan, so Betty had feared maybe she’d begin to hate Sweet Pea as well. But thankfully that hadn’t been the case. 

When a knock came from the door and Polly shot up from her seat, their mother rolled her eyes and sighed. It was no secret she hated Jason. 

Betty felt bad for Polly because she knew how much she really did love him. She watched as her sister greeted him at the door. 

“I’ve just gotta grab my bag and jacket,” she told him, quickly disappearing to the bedroom. 

Jason took a step in and greeted everyone with a wave as he waited.

Even though Betty wasn’t looking at her mother, she could just imagine her bored and disappointed expression. 

“What are you guys up to?” he asked.

“Nothing much, just watching a movie,” Betty responded nicely. “How are you?”

“Good, thanks for asking,” he smiled, nervous.

Betty was sure he knew he wasn’t liked and seeing how much Sweet Pea was liked in contrast probably wasn’t a good feeling. Jason had never been invited to a family dinner.

It was funny really. Jason had been a great student and athlete in high school and now he was just as successful in taking over his family business while still attending college. But none of this impressed their mother in the slightest.

Polly came back and the two of them said quick goodbyes before leaving.

As the trailer got silent, other than the sounds of the TV, her mother’s growing disappointment filled the trailer. 

Betty could tell she was just biting her tongue and evidently she couldn’t sit still anymore, getting up to do the dishes. 

Sweet Pea quickly followed, placing his hand on her mother’s shoulder and ushering her away from the kitchen. “Betty and I will do the cleaning up, why don’t you go and relax before bed? Read or something?” he suggested. 

She turned and cupped his face. “How can one daughter choose so wisely and the other so poorly?”

He laughed, the sound warming Betty’s heart. “There’s only one of me to go around, I'm afraid,” he teased. “They couldn’t both choose me,”

Betty rolled her eyes. He was so vain sometimes, but it didn’t make him ugly. If anything it was endearing. 

“Come on, off to bed,”

He leaned down so he could share a kiss on the cheek with her mother, then she watched as she wished her a goodnight and left. Sweet Pea had the magic touch when it came to the Cooper women, at least the oldest and youngest ones.

Betty sighed, getting up to help Sweet Pea with the dishes. They worked in silence, sharing glances and sweet little kisses. 

When the last dish was put away, he cornered her against the fridge, looking down at her in that sexy way he did and making her heart flutter. 

“We have your room all to ourselves,” he pointed out

Polly usually did stay with Jason when they went out, so he was right. They did have the room all to themselves.

“Yeah,” she replied, bringing her arms to his shoulders and pressing up on her toes so she could reach for his lips. 

“Ah, ah, if you want to kiss me, Cooper, you better take me to your room first,”

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away, grabbing his hand as they made their way to her room as quietly as they could. 

Once there, he wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned down for a kiss, as hot and intense as always, making her a little weak. 

Her knees hit the back of the bed as he pushed her toward it. Her butt plopped down onto it, their kiss breaking as she looked up as him. 

He pulled his sweatshirt and T-shirt off in one go, making her bite her lip at the sight. His body was perfect, hard and muscular and craving her touch. 

“Why are you denying yourself this?” he teased. 

She took a shaky breath as she watched him undress down to his boxer briefs, his growing erection in her line of sight. 

His fingers reached under her chin and made her look up. 

Even though she’d slept with him that one night in his dad's truck while it rained, she still wanted to take it slow. Especially since they didn’t use any protection and she had scolded herself for being so stupid. But it wasn’t just teen pregnancy (she was on the pill anyway) that she worried about. 

Her boyfriend had also slept with half the girls at school and probably other schools too. She hated that she doubted him, but she did it, so she made an appointment for a checkup. 

Everything was fine thankfully, but it still put her on edge. 

“Pea,” she warned as he leaned over her so they could kiss. 

“Take your clothes off,” he told her, assisting her in doing so. 

Soon they were on her bed, both almost naked under her covers as they made out. 

It was always so steamy, but she couldn’t help but still wonder that the reason he was so good at this was because he’d done it so many times before. 

She’d lost her virginity to Archie and he’d been the only boy until the time with Sweet Pea in the truck. 

She told him she didn’t want to rush things and asked if it was okay they step back and take things slower. He said of course, but he still teased her about it every chance he got.

So even though they hadn’t had sex since that first night, they still did other things, like kiss until their lips hurt and the sun came up. 

She gasped when he grinded his erection against her sensitive core, nothing but the thin fabric of their underwear separating them. 

“You’re so fucking sexy when you’re turned on,” he said as his lips traveled down her neck. 

She was on fire. And he was right, she was soaking through her panties and very into their make out session. 

He groaned against her breast and she knew what he was thinking. Why couldn’t they just have sex? They had already, but other than his playful teasing, he still didn’t push her. 

His lips moved back to her neck, over to her ear. It made her toes curl when he kissed her there. 

“Let me go down on you at least,” he said lowly, making her shutter at the thought. God was he good at giving head. 

Biting her lip, she tried to find the word  _ yes _ . 

“Please, I love how good you taste, baby,”

She whimpered and pushed down on his shoulders to give him the go ahead. 

He gave her the most adorable cheeky grin as he descended her body and slipped her panties off at the same time. 

“Oh god,” she whispered, looking up at the dark ceiling as she felt his hands take the back of her thighs, opening her to himself like she was his personal feast. 

She caressed and pulled at his hair, arching her back as she pressed her head back into the pillow and tried to concentrate on what he was doing. He was so good at it, but her mind liked to wonder, to the girls he had done this to before her. She hated that she was jealous, it was such an ugly trait. 

He groaned against her and the vibration made her moan, trying to stay as quiet as possible while also quickly reaching the edge of her pleasure. He sensed she was coming, and eagerly guided her through it.

It was so obvious to her how much he liked pleasing her, and it made her feel bad, because sometimes all she thought about was how much she must suck compared to the other girls while returning the favor. She wasn’t super experienced and Archie was always pretty easy to please.

She understood she must be a hypocrite, considering Sweet Pea could just as easily hold her ex over her head as well.

After Betty helped him out with his situation, he laid sprawled out next to her on the small bed, hardly giving her any room and making her have to pretty much lay on top of him. She thought it was adorable, the way he got so lazy and happy after they did anything before quickly falling asleep.

She made a resolution with herself to talk to him in the morning. They were a couple and she knew she should talk to him honestly, she always had when they were best friends, so it shouldn’t be any different now that they were a couple.

.

They woke up early and cuddled, the warmth of his body and the new light of the day making her bed the best place in the world to be. Her mind was fast at work though, as soon as she woke, and she knew she had to just rip the bandaid off and speak to him about what was bothering her.

She shifted from their spooning position to face him, so close that they were almost nose to nose. She loved him so much, she had loved him for a long time. He was her best friend in the whole world and she knew she was the luckiest girl, getting to wake up with him like this.

“I love you.” she whispered, offering a smile.

He looked so adorable when he was all sleepy, hair messy and pillow crease marks against the side of his face.

He smiled. “I love you more.”

She brought her hand up to his cheek, just watching him for a moment. He didn’t seem to mind, he was very confident and he actually loved whenever she checked him out or watched him. She smiled, thinking about the huge smile that would appear on his face every time he drove them somewhere and she turned to look at him.

“Hey,” she said, biting her lip, nervous to start.

He moaned, easily pecking her nose.

“Why are you the sweetest guy in the world?” she sighed.

He just smirked, and she felt like the worst girlfriend in the world about the whole sex thing.

“I um,” she began, “is it too early to talk about something?”

He frowned then and shook his head. “You okay?”

She nodded and was still feeling nervous, but she knew she had been putting it off for way too long. The sooner they talked, the sooner she could get past this and they could be closer than ever.

“You know how… I want to take things slow?”

He smirked again. “I don’t know why you even want to resist all this, but yes, I do know,”

She smiled at his teasing, her nerves a little eased at the comfort of it all.

“I… I know it’s not fair and you can’t help it… and it’s more my own insecurities but… I sometimes can’t stop thinking about the other girls you’ve been with and the fact that you were so good the one time we had sex and when you go down on me, is because you’ve had so much practise with other people.” She really did feel bad, it was like she was blaming him when he didn’t deserve it.

“I’m not trying to shame you and I know that you could give me shit for being with Archie before you, but I just can’t help but think about it… about the fact that maybe I’m not as fun as some of the other girls you’ve been with,”

She looked into his eyes and just fell deeper in love, because she didn’t see any anger there, just the boy who loved her more than she deserved, listening and waiting for her to finish.

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “I don’t know what to do about it and I’m sorry it’s getting in the way of our relationship,”

He shook his head, shifting until he was propped up on one elbow. She laid back, looking up at him and feeling very vulnerable. 

“First of all, thank you for telling me,”

She wanted to cry because he was more sweet than she deserved.

“I want you to know that even though I have nothing bad to say about any of the girls before you, they still don’t hold a candle to you… Everything’s amazing with you, not only because you’re actually good at everything, but because I love you, and I never loved any of them…. All this stuff is new and different for me too. Having feelings for someone makes everything so much more intense… and I’m glad you think I’m so good at all the sexy stuff, that’s a huge ego boost,”

She laughed. “Not that you need one,”

“But I think maybe I’m good at it because I love doing that stuff with you, I love being with you and anything we do, even if it’s just cuddling or kissing, it’s a million times better than anything else I’ve ever done,”

She bit her lip and reached up to caress his handsome face.

“And we can talk about any other things that are on your mind, and I hope I can ease your concerns… but all I can really say is, I hope you trust me when I say being with you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I haven’t once thought about any other girl, or anything I’ve done in the past.”

She nodded, because she did believe him. She whispered, “Thank you,” and her heart was already feeling better.

“And, I’ll go get tested… I should have thought to do that already… Sound okay?”

She nodded, wrapping her arms around him quickly and pulling him down.

He laughed into her neck and she instantly felt ten times lighter.

.

They talked about it some more, and even though he told her they could talk again, whenever she wanted, she really felt like the matter had been put to bed. No one was more surprised than her, but it really did prove that communication was key. Now that her worries were out in the open, they were no longer eating her from the inside.

They got dressed and joined her mother in the kitchen, where she had already made coffee and was starting breakfast.

Sweet Pea moaned at the smell of the bacon. “Oh yeah, I’ll definitely be over here all the time when the girls are gone next year,” he said, kissing her cheek good morning.

Betty shook her head, helping by getting the table ready.

Her mother laughed, calling Sweet Pea a charmer and telling him to grab a coffee and sit down.

As she put the food on the table, it seemed she too had something she wanted to talk about.

“Now,” she began, “I know you guys are old enough and it’s only normal that you’re sleeping with each other, but…”

“Mom,” Betty said, her eyes widening and feeling mortified.

“Oh come on, Betty, you know I’m not a prude, but I just want to make sure you’re both being safe… You don’t want to get pregnant as early as I did with Polly,”

“Don’t worry Mrs. C, my girlfriend here is very responsible, and we don’t do that kind of stuff anyway,”

Her mother’s mouth opened in delightful shock. “Well, Betty always was the smarter one,”

Sweet Pea winked at her when her mother wasn’t looking. He was too much.

.

By the following week Sweet Pea had given her the results from his tests, her mind eased by the fact that it was all negative. She really appreciated that he did it, never giving her grief about any of her worries.

“This doesn’t mean I expect your panties to drop every time you see me or anything,” he had said jokingly.

But to be honest, the fact that he had handled the whole situation so well was a massive turn on, and suddenly she couldn’t wait to jump his bones.

One day, when they were hanging out at his place because his dad was at work, she decided to surprise him and wore a dress without any panties on.

She felt giddy at having this secret that he didn’t know about yet, probably thinking they were just going to watch a movie and make out like the other times.

They started the movie like usual, and feeling very empowered, she climbed into his lap and began kissing him.

He made a sound in the back of his throat like he was happy to comply, forgetting whatever movie they had put on. She couldn’t wait for him to feel under her dress and find his surprise.

It never took long for his hands to stop roaming her back and reach her ass, moving underneath the dress to find naked skin instead of the usual cotton of her panties.

She felt his surprise, and when he pulled back from their kiss and whispered, “Fuck me, babe,” she smiled with satisfaction.

“That’s the plan,” she said, cupping his face and leaning back in for a kiss.

He gave into it, pulling her tighter against his body until he unexpectedly stood up, lifting her in the process like she weighed nothing, making her giggle at the urgency of it all.

She was on his bed with him on top of her the next moment, and she couldn’t get enough either, holding him impossibly close while also trying to get his pants off. Thankfully he was in sweatpants so it was super easy.

She couldn’t believe how turned on she was, so much more eager to get fucked than she had ever been.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, stopping himself, “is this too fast?”

She shook her head quickly, pulling him down for more kisses. “I need you so bad,” she said between kisses, reaching down for his erection and aligning it to her center.

She didn’t realize how wet she was until he pushed in. It hurt, just like it did that first time in the truck. He was much bigger than Archie, his manhood in proportion to the rest of him, and she moaned as she tried to accept the pain.

He slowed down then, easing her into it with a few slower and gentler thrusts.

“You okay?” he asked.

She nodded but she was still holding onto his t-shirt for dear life. She willed herself to relax, asking him to move again.

It began to feel good quickly, just like it had that first time, and soon she was moaning his name in pure bliss.

It was amazing, with her mind free of any worries. Their second time was ever better than it had been the first.

He told her he loved her, which somehow only turned her on more, coming hard around him, and feeling so satisfied when he followed in his own release, spilling inside her and making her finally turn to mush.

“Fuck… forgot a condom again,” he said, his weight on top of her making it hard to breath.

She pushed on his chest, making him roll over. “It’s okay, you know I’m on the pill,”

He didn’t say anything, and she smiled at the sight of him so content next to her on the bed. “That was fucking amazing,” he sighed, rolling onto his side and facing her. “Was it okay for you?”

She smiled wider. “Fucking amazing,” she repeated. “Thank you for being the best boyfriend slash best friend a girl could ever have,”

He kissed her, rolling back onto his back. “Any time, baby, any time,”

  
  
  



End file.
